<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Guilty by Xx_millie_scythe_xX</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30009912">Guilty</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xx_millie_scythe_xX/pseuds/Xx_millie_scythe_xX'>Xx_millie_scythe_xX</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Degrading kink, Double Penetration, F/M, Haikyuu - Freeform, Hair Pulling, Hanamaki Takahiro - Freeform, Makki, Mattsun, One Shot, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Smut, Smutty fanfic, Spanking, Threesome, Throat Fucking, Vaginal Fingering, Vibrator, alcohol use, haikyuufanfic, haikyuuxreader, hanamaki, matsukawa, matsukawa issei - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:02:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,758</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30009912</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xx_millie_scythe_xX/pseuds/Xx_millie_scythe_xX</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In which, you live in an apartment with your childhood friends, Matsukawa and Hanamaki. You had your ups and downs, but nonetheless you still loved being around them and you enjoy their presence.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hanamaki Takahiro/Reader, Matsukawa Issei/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Guilty</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You found yourself lying a drunken mess on the not necessarily grubby, but definitely messily laid out apartment couch, belonging to you, Matsukawa, and Hanamaki. </p><p>Thinking to yourself, ‘How do I keep letting this happen?’ Looking over to see a passed out Hiro just a few feet away from where you lay. And Issei to your right, watching as his face flashed different colors from the lit up tv. </p><p>You look to the screen to see he’s still trying to pass the same level on ‘GTA 5’, ‘Hotel assassination’. He had many failed attempts, not including the times before he had beaten the game in its entirety. </p><p>You watched him, as he mutters swear words under his breath at another failed attempt. You laugh a little, he didn’t hear you and if he did he paid no mind to your response to him losing.</p><p>Now facing your attention to the time, it was only 9:37 p.m. and the dozed off, Makki finally decides to free himself of slumber. </p><p>“What time is it?” He sees you turned facing the time, his eyes too slant to see from just waking up, he rubs his eyes trying to gain his vision. </p><p>“9:38” you give him a small smile and sit up in your place. “So you can go back to sleep if you want, it’s getting pretty late.” You manage to yawn out while stretching your arms above your head, taking no offense that he didn’t return the smile.</p><p>He nods, taking his focus from you and putting it on the tv screen. He leans over to you, still having his focus on the screen. “How many times?” He whispers so that only you can hear him. </p><p>You knew exactly what he was talking about, whispering back a response, “So far,” you counted on your fingers and held up seven digits, you hold back your laughs. You look up to see his reaction to this, he nods again with a neutral face.</p><p>“Not surprised.” He then laughs as he watches yet again another fail, the screen lit up with ‘Mission Failed’. Seeing this makes you laugh, a little louder than you would’ve liked.</p><p>“What’s so funny over there?” </p><p>You look over to see Mattsun’s face go from light frustration, to genuine curiosity. “Watching you lose for like the hundredth time, it’s pretty funny.” You hear Makki giggle beside you. </p><p>“Then, why don’t you try doing it, y/n?” He says handing over the controller.</p><p>You get up from the couch, reaching over to grab the controller from his hand. “I will.” A small smirk forming on your face. </p><p>After failing a few times, you become frustrated with the game. Issei catches a glimpse of that and smirks to himself. “Not as easy as you thought hmm, princess?” </p><p>You, without breaking contact with the screen, “Oh shut up, Mattsun.” You bit your lip in frustration, you felt yourself leaning every time the controller clicked.</p><p>“Y/n, just take a break from it, it’s not worth getting a headache over.” Makki says, reaching over to grab your thigh to reassure you, you don’t have to do this. </p><p>You understand that he meant nothing by doing the gesture, but a chill went down your back as he scooted closer. Coaching you through the game, at some point you felt his hand go a little higher. </p><p>You look down slowly, and then your gaze met his. He didn’t even realize what he was doing, or maybe he did and just knew how to play it off. Rather than saying something, you swallow. Hard. </p><p>He finally looks down to where his hand is placed, “Oh shit, sorry!” He removed his hand, that was dangerously placed next to your heat. “I didn’t mean- I didn’t know-“ You cut his words off reassuring him it’s okay. </p><p>Issei gets up from the small gaming chair to sit on the other side of you, he changes it to Netflix. “Anything you guys wanna watch in particular?” He watches as you shake your head ‘no’. </p><p>Makki reaches for the controller, he turns on ‘The Conjuring 2’. You’re excited, you’ve not watched the second movie and you were ready. Before he presses play, you rush to your room for a blanket. </p><p>When you come back, neither of the two boys were there. You sat down where you were before, your legs to your chest with the blanket messily wrapped around you. </p><p>Mattsun comes from the bathroom, and Makki comes from his room almost in unison. They watched as you sit there, ready for the movie to play. </p><p>The two laughed at the site of you, thick blanket wrapped around your body, the blanket practically swallowed you. They sat down taking their spots next to you. </p><p>“What? What’s funny?” You asked looking at the two, your head turning from side to side looking at them. </p><p>“You cold?” Mattsun says, putting his arm around you and rubbing your arm through the blanket. </p><p>You shake your head, “No, I’m just,” you stopped to think about reasons you grabbed the blanket without saying you’re scared, which you’re not, “this is my support system.” </p><p>Makki laughing on the other side of you, “If you’re scared just say that, we’re not judging.” </p><p>“I’m not,” you smile reassuring him of that, “I just, sometimes jump scares aren’t really the best.” </p><p>They nod, “Why don’t you share some with us, we won’t let anything happen. We’re more support than a blanket I can tell you that.” Mattsun says, making you turn fully to the side. </p><p>You take the blanket off of you, you place it over the three of you. Hiro leans back and places his arm on the back of the couch. Mattsun just sits back to get comfortable. </p><p>The movie plays, you’re excited but nervous feelings turning into mostly nervous ones. You felt yourself become tense when the movie started.</p><p>Thirty minutes into the movie, a jump scare flashes across the screen causing you to jump up in your spot. </p><p>They felt this and move in closer, you feel an arm wrap around your side. It was Makki’s, you cling to it when another darkening scene approaches on screen. </p><p>You were embarrassed by how many times you clung to his arm or jumped. They paid no mind to it, they stayed still the entire time. Every jump scare for them was nothing, they just watched the movie like it was kids show. </p><p>When the next scare came near you felt yourself flinch at the slightest movements they made to readjust their seating. </p><p>“You’re okay, I got you.” Makki whispers closely to your ear and grips you tighter, making you release the solid hold you had on his upper arm. </p><p>Mattsun pushes himself closer to you, you felt his arm around your thigh, brushing small circles into it to calm your figure and make you less tense. </p><p>This calmed you, but also made you hot and heavy. You had to close your mind off from any  lustful thoughts.</p><p>You continue to watch the movie with both boys grasping hold of you, you felt them hold you tighter when something sketchy happened. </p><p>Issei moves his hand up your thigh and began rubbing your thigh to keep you calm, he was very close to your heat and he inched his way up. You felt a puddle of arousal in your panties hoping he would come any closer than he already was.</p><p>He laughed, “Did you piss yourself? Didn’t take you for that big of a scaredy-cat.” </p><p>Your face flushed a bright red, “I- um, no.” You pull yourself from the blanket causing Makki to loosen his grip. You get up from the couch and start heading towards your room. The two look at each other with a smirk plastered on their faces. </p><p>You felt a hand clenched around your waist pulling you back to the couch, you sat with embarrassment filling your face. A finger was felt just under your chin forcing you to look up.</p><p>Both boys now standing in front of you, Mattsun was the first to speak, “We talked about this, all of us. We’re supposed to tell each other everything, why didn’t you tell us that what we were doing was too much?” </p><p>Before you could speak up Makki interrupted, “Did you not say anything because you wanted us to?” </p><p>“I- no, I didn’t know how to explain that to you guys, so I just let you do it. I didn’t know what I was supposed to say.” Your face reddened more than before, explaining the situation to them was hard. </p><p>“Well, now you can say anything you want. We’re not here to judge what you do, or say.” Makki whispers next to your ear. “Say it.” </p><p>“Please, don’t make me do that.” Your embarrassment was obvious to them at this point. </p><p>“We want to hear what you have to say.” Mattsun adds.</p><p>You sigh, “I, you guys were holding me and rubbing me very closely. I didn’t want to say anything because I thought you two would flip out.”</p><p>You felt a hand placed on your leg, “Now why would we do that?” Issei’s hand moving closer between your legs, inching his way to your center. </p><p>You let out a soft whimper, “Because you two are my best friends, I didn’t want you to freak when you found out.” </p><p>No words were heard until Makki smirks widely, “Go get that vibrator you use almost every night, I know you still have it, I heard you a few nights ago.” He whispers through your hair. </p><p>You flee from the couch and walk towards your bedroom, body shaking from anticipation. You shakily search through the drawer next to your bed, until you came across the medium sized vibrator. You picked it up and fled to the living room. </p><p>They, already glancing in your direction motioned for you to come. Makki patting his lap for you to sit, while Mattsun snatches the vibrator from your hand. </p><p>You sit in Makki’s lap and Mattsun pulls your shorts down off of your legs and into the floor. He puts the vibrator on the lowest setting, placing it against your clothed, wet entrance.</p><p>You squirm in his lap and his hands come from behind you, gripping your waist to hold you still. You throw your head back, you felt a moan approaching in your throat. </p><p>Issei moves your panties to the side, “Fuck, you’re so hot like this.” As he begins to place the vibrator against your clit, he turns the speed of the vibration up just a tad. </p><p>You could feel your climax coming, “Please, Issei. I’m gonna- gonna cum.” </p><p>This makes the smirk on his face soften, “Do it, cum for me.” </p><p>You released all over his tongue, “So sweet” Matsukawa breathes.</p><p>“Such a good girl.” Makki whispers in your ear while pulling your waistband down.</p><p>He began rubbing in circular motions around your sex, moving your arousal around your folds. </p><p>Once he felt you had enough he sat you down on the couch, both of them take their shirt off in sync. You felt hands all over your body, one tugged at your shirt indicating for you to take it off.</p><p>You pull the shirt over your head leaving you in just your bra, but not for long, a hand on your back tugs at the clasps of your bra. Your tits now exposed and in the open for all to see.</p><p>Matsukawa massages one breast in his hand while the other engulfed by his mouth, all this is happening while Makki makes his way towards your heat. His fingers toying with your clit as he eats you out.</p><p>You let out whines and breathy moans as he continues to brush two digits down your slit, he pushes one of them in making you gasp at the sudden invasion, soon after the second digit follows.</p><p>Issei grabs your face and kisses you aggressively, he forces his tongue in your mouth while still fondling your right breast. You moan into his mouth from the stimulation of your clit and nipple.</p><p>“Please, mm~ just fuck me already!” You manage to get out. They both laugh darkly at that. </p><p>They both stand up, both grabbing each of your hands and pulling you up. Mattsun sits where you laid not five seconds before, stripping himself of his sweatpants and boxers. Makki does the same shedding himself from his gym shorts.</p><p>Makki turns you around and pushes you to the couch, you’re now straddling Mattsun’s legs. You hover above his length, you place your hands on his chest as he rubs the tip along your slit.</p><p>Heavy breaths forming from the back of your throat, he puts his hands on your waist and slowly pushes you down on it, you brace yourself. </p><p>You feel Hiro wrap his hands around your chest, massaging both of your breasts in his hands as he brings his head down and places light kisses on your neck whispering slight praises in your ear.</p><p>This was a distraction so Mattsun could push you further down on to him, you let out soft moans and arch your back and Makki holds your back in case you fall. </p><p>Makki gently pushes you closer to Matsukawa’s chest, he leaves to his room and comes back with a bottle of lube. He lubes his throbbing cock and lines himself up to your ass.</p><p>“You ready?” He asks with a death grip on your waist.</p><p>“Mhm.” You moaned out.</p><p>He slowly pushes himself in making you jump in shock from how tight of a fit you are around him, both of them grunt darkly as you begin to bounce on both of their cocks.</p><p>“Tell me how much of a fucking slut you are.” Mattsun demands.</p><p>You respond with light moans and grunts, he didn’t take this very lightly. He slaps your face, not enough to leave a mark but hard enough to tell you that he wanted an actual answer. You moaned from the sting it brought to your face, it aroused you even more, causing your walls to become more slick.</p><p>“Fu-ck, I- I’m a big fucking slut.” You leaned your head back onto Makki’s chest and let out a guttural moan. </p><p>Both boys filled you well, when Makki pulls out you almost whine from the emptiness he left you with. Mattsun picks you up from him and turns you, he places you back down this time entering your core a lot more aggressive. </p><p>Makki bends down, “Hi, gorgeous.” He gives you a warm smile and soothes the sting on your face with his hand rubbing gently across it. “Open your mouth, love.” The sudden praise makes you feel warm. </p><p>You open your mouth for him and stick your tongue out, still bouncing on Mattsun, he looks down as you’ve done what he says, “Good girl.” He says as he taps his length on your tongue just before putting your hand on his dick and bobbing your head up and down. </p><p>He leans back and groans, his hand placed on the back of your head. He pushes your head down and fucks your throat causing you to gag, he takes his cock out of your mouth allowing you to breathe. </p><p>He strokes himself a little, you open your mouth again allowing him to cum in your mouth, he moans darkly as he releases on your face, chest, and in your mouth. He swipes his thumb across your chin gathering a little of it and sticks it in your mouth, you suck on it licking off the rest of his arousal.</p><p>Matsukawa sped up his pace when he felt you clench around him, “FUCK~ I’m cumming, I’m cumming.”</p><p>“Cum on my cock, dirty slut.” He demands, slapping your ass while gripping a tight hold on your hair, you Yelp from the impact of his hand hitting the skin on your ass. You release with him still inside you. He pulls out and throws you onto the couch, he strokes himself and cums all on your stomach. </p><p>You see Makki leave and come back with a towel, he wipes your stomach off and sits you up. “Did you enjoy yourself?” He asks as you pant, your chest heaving up and down. </p><p>You nod, “Can we do this again another time, please?” </p><p>Both boys nod their head immediately after, they hand you your clothes as they put theirs back on. You stop them, “Why don’t we all go shower?” They nod in agreement.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much for reading, feel free to comment any suggestions for my other writings and I hope you enjoyed!!!<br/>You can find me on:<br/>Instagram, Twitter, and Wattpad<br/>@owned_by_akaashi<br/>TikTok <br/>1_l0ve_m1lfs</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>